The Eternal Gateway
by wargreymon fan
Summary: A fanfic that reads more like a play then a book. It has a bit of comedy and an interesting villan


I hope you enjoy my fanfic DBZ: The ETERNAL GATEWAY. I honestly believe that is one of the best ever made. It is quite large because I put alot of effort into it. You'll notice the words of the z gang are in red and those of the adversary in blue italics. Thank you for taking the time to read it.   
  
INTERLUDE   
  
3 years after the Cell Game, the world seems to be once again at peace. Everything is still and quiet and the Z gang seems to be enjoying life a little bit better. There are no threats of ominous beings with the sole purpose of destroying the earth and everyone on it. But there is one. A man sits in Hell only thinking of a way to escape and destroy the man who had taken his life. Many of those who resided in Hell spoke of a sort of gateway that allowed all those who were killed when the star of Janos and the moon of Solari were aligned a second chance at life.Only those killed at that time could see the portal open. No one believed the tale, but on one day it happened. Only one was chosen to view the spectacular sight of this green and yellow dimensional rift so awinspiring that it would frighten any man. The dark figure of a man leaps into the gateway to return to earth bent on destroying the man known as Kakarot. Earth will no longer experience the joys of peace.   
  
THE ETERNAL GATEWAY   
  
CHAPTER 1- The Faceless Warrior   
  
"HARDER!" says a tall green man. "HARDER! Gohan, you're holding back. You know me better than that! I know everything about you so attack me at full force, NOW!!" Gohan wipes the sweat from his forehead and gives Piccolo a smile. " Okay Piccolo. I kind of knew you were going to say somethin like that, but I'm not gonna hold back." Gohan charges his ki and rushes Piccolo and the training resumes. Gohan is sticking it to Piccolo but the crafty namek dodges and blocks the attacks and attempts to sneak a ki blast straight into Gohan's chest. " Nice try" says Gohan " but you have to be alot faster than that, YAAAAAAAAH!!" Gohan fires a beam at close range toward him and Piccolo counters it with his special beam cannon which nullify each other. " Not bad Gohan. Not bad at all but that's the end of our training for today. We'll train again in a few days." " Sure, anytime." proclaims Gohan. Piccolo nods and flies off. "Oh man! Mom's gonna kill me! It's past 5:00! I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" Gohan rushes off like a wild beast scared to death. a minute later "Gohan how many times have told you to be home in time for dinner!" yells Chi Chi. " Let alone that all your father's friends have stopped by to have a meal with us also. What do you have to say for yourself, HUH!" " I'm sorry mom but me and Picc..." " I DON'T CARE ! When I tell you to be home at a certain time you're supposed to be home before then!" " Calm down Chi Chi." says the cool headed Yamucha. " It doesn't matter to us at all that he's late." " Yeah." says Krillin. " We're not mad at Gohan." " DID I ASK YOU TWO IDIOTS FOR YOUR OPINION! Ummmghhhh." The vein in her head subsides and she goes back to cooking her food. Goku sits in his chair with a perplexed look in his face. "Gee Chi Chi. Did you have to blow up on Gohan like that? He hardly is ever late home." She gives Goku a look that seems to mean don't f#$ with me. Goku, a little shaken, turns around to everyone and finds the dumbest thing in the world to talk about. " Hey guys um...., did you see the the turtle races on tv?" Yamucha, Gohan, Krillen, 18, and Master Roshi fall out   
  
A spaceship is seen flying through space. Vegeta has decided to leave Earth once again because in the words of the mighty prince; "Earth people are crazy! I see now why Kakarot is so messed up!" He sits in the captains chair and looks into the emptiness. "Why do I always find myself in space alone? Ever since I met Kakarot I've been trying to find a way to beat him. But yet at the same time, I realize that he is not my enemy. He and those goody two shoe humans have even helped me at times. So why do I want to destroy him so much? Sure, maybe he is a 3rd Class saiyan and I, Vegeta, prince of all saiyans.......... Ugggggggghhhhh!! THIS IS MAKING ME SICK!! I have to keep training! I have to surpass Kakarot no matter what! Then I can rightfully call myself prince of the saiyans! Ahhaahaaaahaaahaaahhhaaa........"   
  
" That was goooood." "Goku, you know better than to talk with your mouth full." says Chi Chi. " Yeah Chi Chi, you really outdid yourself this time." says Roshi. " I can't move. I'm so full I feel like a beached whale." Gohan blurts out. " Man -o- man. I wish Juhachigou could cook a meal like this. Then maybe I'll grow a little." " Well Krillin, If I did cook like this it wouldn't be for you." She gives Krillin an angry look. " Listen babe! I was just joking! There's nothing wrong with your food honest!" The gang busts out in laughter. " Hey Krillin. You lie almost as good as I do." says Yamucha. They laugh even louder. " QUIET!!! Goten is trying to sleep!" screams Chi Chi. "Hahhaahha.......Ummmpph." they collectively shut up at the same time At this time, Bulma stops by with Trunks. Yamucha begins to sulk in the background "Hiya guys!" " Hey Bulma." everyone says together. " What's up Trunks?" says Gohan. " You here to see the little guy." " Yeah. Where is Goten?" Trunks asks. " Sorry bud, but Goten's sleeping." Chi Chi says in a normal tone. " So, what brings you here Bulma?" says Goku. " I heard about the dinner so I decided to drop by. It was a spare of the moment thing." "Should of stayed home." says Yamucha in a low tone. " Hey Trunks, come over and say hello to your uncle Roshi." says Roshi to Trunks. Roshi extends his hand for Trunks to shake it. " AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Let go! Let go! My hand! My hand!" " Trunks. Let go of Roshi's hand." "Yes mom." Trunks lets go and exposes Roshi's swollen, inflated hand. " That's one heck of a hello." says Krillin. " I guess we know where he gets his power from. But I hope he doesn't take his personality." says Goku. " Yeah. The personality of a tree stump." " Krillin! You better not be talking about my son's father." " Hold on. Wait a sec. Goku started it!" "Look you chrome dome, I......" The arguing continues and through all this, the dark figure of a man sits there observing and watching being patient for any oppurtunity. " It is about time that I reveal myself to them but I must do it in an appropriate fashion." says the dark figure. " Hmm. I think I know how."   
  
" Haha. I haven't had this much fun since Roshi lost his glasses. We have to do this more often." says Goku. " Yeah bro. Everything would be perfect if Yamucha didn't have that sour look on his face." Krillin says. " Hello Mr. Yamucha." Trunks says to Yamucha. " Hmmmm....how's it goin kid?" Yamucha immediately stands up having a disgusted look on his face and says " Thanks for the meal guys but I must be going." " Wait Yamucha. You don't have to go yet." says Gohan. " Sorry kid. I'll see you guys later." He steps out the door and speeds off in his new speeder. " Mom. Did I make Mr. Yamucha mad?" asks Trunks. " No honey. He's just a stubborn, cranky man." " Well well. Okay. How about some more food?" " Goku, there is no more man. You ate it all." says Krillin. " Oh, that's right but I'm still hungry. Hey! Let's order some chinese food!" silence fills the room and sweat pops up on the heads of everyone except Goku At this moment Juhachigou, or better known as #18, looks at Krillin and says " Krillin. Goku's cool and all but sometimes I worry about him." " That Goku. Always thinking with his stomach." Roshi thinks. " Dad's embarrasing me again." thinks Gohan. At this time there is a loud thud at the door which startles everyone. Gohan goes to the door a finds...."YAMUCHA!! He looks bad guys!" Yamucha lays in his own puddle of blood barely clinging to life. His face shows extreme fear and his body is punctured with holes. " AHH NO! What happened! Is he still alive!" exclaims Goku. " Barely." replies Gohan. " Then there's still a chance. Bulma listen to me. I don't have any senzu beans right now, so you have to take Yamucha to Corinth's Tower and ask Corinth for a senzu bean." " Right, Goku." says Bulma. Gohan, Krillin, and 18 help load his lifeless body into the back of Bulma's hovercraft with the look of desperation on all their faces. " Hurry Bulma!" yells Krillin " It doesn't look good." She gets into her hovercraft and flies off, hoping that the senzu beans will work. The Z gang stands outside looking for any trace of the person or thing that had attacked Yamucha. " What could of done this? " thinks Juhachigou. " Whoever did that to Yamucha would have to be just as strong as Goku." " What if Vegeta came back guys and decided to take us out one by one!" " No Krillin. That's not Vegeta's style. If he had did this, he would want us to know it was him." Goku responds. All of a sudden, a shadow appears on the top of Goku's house. " It's Piccolo!" says Master Roshi. " You're right Goku. The person who did this was not Vegeta but someone even stronger than him, I, or all of you. I say we keep on the lookout for anything." For a moment, everything is quiet, until Krillin notices something.. " HEY GUYS LOOK AT THE SKY!! " A green, yellow mist striped with darkness seems to be descending from heaven itself. " What is it for?" Piccolo exclaims with eyes wide. " I've never seen anything like it. " The mist then seems to open up as to release something concealed inside. " Look! " Gohan yells. They all stare wide eyes and mouth at the shape of a deformed figure coming out of the mist. " Wh...Whh. What is it? " Krillin says shaken. " It landed over there. Let's go!" says Piccolo taking charge. They fly over and see nothing but the sun preparing to go down. " Were we seeing things? " Goku says baffled. " No something definately landed here." says 18. " Hmmm. wonder wh..Agghhhhh." Gohan falls to a knee to holding his stomach as though he had been punched. They try to get to Gohan to see what is wrong then... " Huh?! What?! " A shadowy figure appears before the gang in front of Gohan. It resembles a shadow in every way, almost transparent but it had depth. " What did you do to Gohan?!" Goku demands. The figure turns around looks straight at Goku even though it had no eyes. " He asked you a question and you better answer it!" Piccolo exclaims. " Hmmm." the figure replies and fades away as fast as he came. " Where did he go!" Krillin says "Krillin behind you!!" Goku screams. The shadowy figure kicks Krillin through some rocks and cliffs. Juhachigou attacks without warning. As soon as she swings, it fades away. " Huh?" she wonders. " Unngh!" 18 gets decked into the ground by the dark figure. " Enough of this! " Piccolo yells battle ready. " Aggggghhh!" he commences to fight the figure but is too slow to connect any blows. " Come on! Let's do it! " Goku yells. Goku, Gohan, and 18 join Piccolo in the fight. The movements are unbelievably fast. Piccolo attacks, the figure counters, Goku and Gohan try to tie up the figure so that Juhachigou can get a shot in. Krillin awakes out of the boulders where he had been knocked into. He sees the insuing battle but is too weak to help. The battle rages but no one is getting the advantage. The figure, with lightning quickness, grabs both Goku and Piccolo's neck and smashes their heads together. He then kicks Goku to the ground and throws Juhachigou on top of Goku. The figure flies down and grabs her. " Hmmm." it charges up a blast to surely kill her. " Destructo Disk! " Krillin is up and he throws the destructo disk straight for the figure. At the last minute it dodges the disk and fades again. " Juhachigou. You okay? " Krillin says relieved. " Gohan. We might have to go to the next level for this one. " Goku tells his son. " Right dad." " Hmmm." The figure can be seen floating in the air above. Piccolo worried says " I think we're in for a long fight."   
  
CHAPTER 2- The Truth Revealed   
  
" We're there." exclaims Bulma. " Hope you can hang in there. Corinth! Corinth! " Corinth comes around the corner rubbing his eyes as though he was tired. " Now now. Can a cat get any sleep in peace? " Sorry Corinth but it's an emergency." Bulma pleads. " Oh. I see. Yamucha looks bad. I'll get some senzu beans right away." A few seconds later, Yamucha is back to full health. " I have to get back! They don't know what they're facing! " Whoever shot me up had an extreme power level that made Goku's look like child's play! They're going to need all the help they can get." Yamucha says distraught. " I see." says Corinth. " I may have a few senzu beans left." He goes to the back of his tower and pulls out a small bag. " Hurry, before it's too late. " " I'm on it. " Yamucha takes off to help his friends. " I Should be leaving Corinth. " Bulma says. " I left Trunks at Chi Chi's. " " Okay. Just stay safe. " Corinth says worried. " Yeeaagggghhh!! " The z gang engage into battle again with the unseen enemy. The battle is even more intense with faster attacks and unbelievable moves. " Let's do it Gohan! " Piccolo says. They charge up and go to work. The figure evades their attacks then with a quick strike, punches Gohan in the face and kicks Piccolo in his guts. It spins counter clockwise and double back hands them straight into the ground. " Hmm." the figure says sounding unimpressed. " Okay! It's up to us! " yells Goku. " We're going to blast it while it's distracted." " Right Goku." says Krillin. Goku and Krillin get their kamehameha ready while Juhachigou ready's one of her attacks. " KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA!!!!! " Goku and Krillin sound off together while 18 shoots her own beam. The figure sits in the air as if it was not scared of oncoming assault. " It's gonna hit it! " thinks Juhachigou. " Hmm." the figure sticks out it's hand to null the attack. The massive ki blasts make contact with it's hand and with a little effort, it was able to deflect the attack. " NO WAY! How could he have blocked such a huge attack?! " yells Goku. " That's it!" It's time to show you what I'm really made of ! " The ground begins to shake and rocks begin rise beneath his feet as Goku prepares to do his most awesome display of strength. " Ummmmggghh....Eeeagggghhh...Yraaaaaaaaaaa!!!! " Bright streams of yellow ki surround his body and the rustling sound of the waves formed around him, seem to demand respect. He looks at the unmoved figure seeing that it was not backing off. " Haaaaa! " He rushes the figure at unseen speed. " Wow! It looks like Goku's winning! " exclaims Krillin. Goku has the figure on the ropes. He's nailing him with a punch here and a kick there. But as if it had renewed strength, the figure dodges Goku's attack, knees him and does a vicous blast to Goku's face. " Nooooo! " Goku, bleeding from the nose and mouth, falls to the ground no longer in super saiyan. The figure lands over him and grabs him by the neck. " Hmmm." A light can be seen forming in it's hand. At this range, Goku will be easily be annihalated. " I can't move Piccolo. " " I know Gohan. But we have to try. " Krillin and 18 rush toward the figure but he blasts them both back. " We..can't..help him. " says 18. He lifts Goku up higher to finish him. It points the blast directly for Goku's face. "Hmmm." Out of nowhere, a yell breaks the silence. " Yaaaaaaaaaahh!! " the figure begins to slump and instead of fading, it vaporizes into the sky. "Huh?! " " What?! " the gang wonders. Future Trunks stands there with his sword drawn and his bright polished armor shining from rays of dusk.   
  
Yamucha has returned with the senzu beans and gives the beans to them. Everyone is back to normal and Trunks begins to tell them why he came. " There was a shift in my time. Things began to change and people began to disappear. I had to come the exact time that caused it." " So, are you saying that all of us were about to die? " asks Piccolo. " Yes. But I didn't know how. What was that thing you were fighting? " " Don't know. Whatever it was, it's power was immense and we couldn't have beaten it with out you. " says Goku. " It's good to see that you're alright Yamucha." " Thanks to your fast thinking Goku, I'm still alive today. " " I'm ready to go home. That's enough action for one day." says 18. " Yeah babe. I'm ready to get some shut eye. And some more food. " The gang busts out in laughter at the thought of eating after such a hard battle. " I guess things are fine now." says Trunks " I should be on my way. " " See ya Trunks. Hop...... Ackkkkkkk...." " What?! YAMUCHAAAAA!!! " Blood spews from his mouth and there is gaping hole in his chest right through his heart. " This time you'll stay dead." Yamucha's body is lifted so the face of his attacker is shielded. " Nooooooo! Damn you!" screams Krillin. " So, you seem to have defeated my shadow. No problem. It was 1/10 of my power. " Put Yamucha down and show yourself ! " screams Goku. " Not until I tell you my story, Kakarot. " " Did he say Kakarot ? " thinks Piccolo " Only another saiyan would call him that. " You destroyed me years ago and for years I dreamed of ways to pay you back. Many cold days and nights I spent in Hell observing your battles and techniques. I trained everyday as if there ways actually a way to return to earth to test my strength against you. I finally realized I was dead and I sunk into a deep depression. You see, people in hell have a way to pass the time by making wise tales of dimensional rifts and portals that allow you to escape. Of course, I found them too hard to believe but one day it happened. It opened before me, allowing me a second chance at revenge." " Enough of this talk ! I won't stand by and listen to it anymore! " yells Piccolo. " Quiet Namek! You'll have your turn . They called it the Eternal Gateway. Anyone killed coresponding to the star of Janos and the moon of Solari being perfectly aligned will be given a second chance of life. It's good that you killed me when you did or we wouldn't be having this talk right now. Hmm... you see, I've gained my own techniques Kakarot. You see, the eternal gateway fuels my strength! Such immense power not even you can fathom! There's no way I can lose now! " The almighty couldn't stop me! " All this power courses through my veins, enlightening me to my full potential and I will show that I am the most powerful being in the UNIVERSE!! " Enough talk! Let's get it over with! I've had enough of your insessive babbling! " Piccolo yells. " I told you to Shut Up!! " he blasts Piccolo in the arm completely severing it. " Aaaggghhhhhhh!!!!!!! " Now it's time to truly reveal myself ! " He drops the now dead Yamucha to the ground exposing his true identity. " Aaaa.... ccckkkk.....no. " " It....it...can..." " Uuuugghh....wh.......how......" Goku's face almost turns white as he tries to say the name of his exposed rival. " Tu...tu...it...ca...no.. " Fear is on the faces of Krillin, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan as they are the only ones who realize who they are facing. " No! It's Tu...TURL...IS!! "   
  
CHAPTER 3- The Final Battle   
  
Turlis's physique is about the same except that his armor has changed. It looks like a mix between saiyan armor and a gi. ( martial arts uniform ) He now also has a scar across his left eye from the first battle. " He looks just like Goku." Trunks thinks. " I never told you why we look alike Kakarot. You see we're not just saiyans who look alike you know. You are actually my father in some ways, you see, I am a clone that our ingenious father created to survive you or him. Thanks to your genes Kakarot, I live. " " Huh! No way ! " Goku yells. " I also see that your son has grown. His power level is immense. " " He can read power levels now ?! " yells Krillin " I can do much more than that. Allow me to show you." Turlis rushes Krillin grabs him and and throws him in the air. Gohan flies over to Turlis and tries to kick him. Turlis dodges and smacks him in the back of the head. The impact has him reeling through the air but Trunks gets there to catch him. " Thanks Trunks. " " Look out ! " screams Goku. Turlis teleports behind Trunks and blasts him in the back. Goku angry, flies up and punches him in the face. Turlis stares at him, grabs his arm and squeezes it causing Goku to cry in pain. " Yes Kakarot. Cry in pain. " He then begins to smack the defenseless Goku up. " Stop It! " cries 18 and she tries to help him. Turlis smacks her backwards with out even looking at her or stopping his butt kicking on Goku. " Aaaaarrrrgggggghhhhhhh!! " cries Piccolo as he regenerates his arm. " Hmm. That's a nifty trick. " Turlis throws Goku to the ground and stares at Piccolo. Piccolo flies up to meet Turlis. " This is just like old times isn't it namek ? You talk all that big talk and I kick your ass. " " How about I write a new chapter in this story ?! " A swing. A kick. None of them connect. " Your Making ME Angry !! " yells Piccolo. Just then Turlis ducks a swing and gives him a vicious uppercut to the gut. " Trunks! We have to help Piccolo! " says Gohan. " Yeah ! Let's go! " They join into the battle but they do not have the upper hand. " They need more help. " Goku thinks. " Juhachigou let's go! " Now they enter the battle but there's still no upper hand. At this moment of fighting, Krillin comes back down from out of the sky and Turlis catches him while fighting and then uses his head as bat. First Trunks, then Goku, then Piccolo, then Gohan, and last 18. They all go flying into the ground. He then kicks Krillin back into the air and laughs. " That cue ball sure can fly. " He then floats down and lands in front of Piccolo. " Once again you disappoint me. You still haven't learned how to back up your talk. There will be no new chapters in this story. " He begins to blast Piccolo to the point of no recognition. " No. Piccolo! Aaaahhhhh! " Gohan charges to the mighty level of super saiyan followed by Goku and Trunks. " About time you decided to fight me at your true level. " He then stops blasting the smoking Piccolo and turns his attention to the super saiyans. Krillin once again is falls back to earth landing smack dab into the ground. " Listen Juhachigou. Get out of here and take Krillin with you. We'll handle him. " " But I can still help. " " No. Watch after Krillin please! " She grabs Krillin and high tails it out of there. " Shall we begin? "   
  
" I hope everyone's okay. " thinks Chi Chi. " Mom, I'm hungry. " says Goten sleepy eyed. " Hey little man did you sleep well ? " Goten turns around and sees Trunks. " How's it goin Trunks ? " " What's up Goten? " they begin to play fight a little. " NO HORSEPLAYING IN THE HOUSE!!! " Chi Chi yells. They sit down with the quickness. At this time Bulma comes in and tells Chi Chi about what Yamucha said. " So they might be out there fighting now? " asks Chi Chi. " Don't worry. We have two super saiyans on our side. We can't lose. " says Roshi. There is a knock at the door. " Juhachigou! Krillin! " they look as if they been through a grinder. " What happened ? " " Turlis. He's back. " says the wounded Krillin. " But how? " says Roshi. " It's a long story. They're still out there fighting him now. " On the plains, the battle is fast and furious but Turlis is still holding up well " Must keep fighting." thinks Goku " Can't let him win. " It's 3 on 1 as Turlis barely has a sweat pouring off his face. The gang regroups and fires a blast at him. Turlis dodges then fires his own at them. They try to manuever away but it's incoming too fast and they get caught in the explosion. " Is that all you super saiyans have?" " Listen. I think he doesn't know about our other level. " says Goku. " We're running out of options. Let's take it up a notch. " says Trunks. " I'm all with it. Let's get rid of him once and for all ! " " No talking behind my back ! " before they even get a chance to go level 2, Turlis attacks and elbows Trunks into cliff. " Aaagggghhh! " Goku and Gohan attempt to punch Turlis but he dodges and instead of connecting to Turlis's jaw they connect to each others. "Hmm. You should watch where you swing. HAAHHAA! " " I have to heal myself. " thinks Piccolo " So I can help the others. " Turlis is beating the stuffing out of Gohan and Goku who have no one available to help them. " I will destroy the son of Kakarot as well as Kakarot himself at the same time. My revenge will be complete. What do you say Kakarot? Any last words before I kill you and your son ? " " MaSenKoHaaaaaaaaa!!!!! " BurningAttaaack!! " scream the now up and battle ready Piccolo and Trunks. Their 2 massive ki's mesh into each other while on their destructive course towards Turlis. " Not bad but not good enough. Double Cross Flare !! " He forms one of his attacks and fires it towards the oncoming ki . They collide and burst into a brilliant ball of light. " NO! " screams Trunks. Piccolo looks at it with a look of hopelessness in his face. " You really bother me namek ! No more inteferance from YOU !! " He sticks two hands out each connected palm to palm and and pointing horizontally. " YEAAAAAGGGGHHHH !!!!! " " No! Piccolo look out ! " By that time it's too late. Turlis's beam is already on its way and there is nothing Piccolo can do to stop it. This marks the day when the great namekian warrior named Piccolo takes his last breath. "AGGGGHHHHHH......Accccckkkk....." That was last sound he would ever make for the namek was no more. " Nooooooooooo! " screams Gohan. " WHHHHHYYYY!!! Picc..olo.. I'm going to kill You so you don't kill anyone ELSE!!! MASENKOHA!! " The beam comes at Turlis and once it comes into striking range he deflects it back to Gohan. " Ahhh..." It blows up where Gohan stood. " NO. Gohan! Ummpphh. " Turlis knees Trunks and then grabs his throat choking him. " Your next you pitiful excuse for a saiyan. " He puts his hand over Trunks's heart to surely blow his heart out. He is about to fire when someone comes out of nowhere and kicks Turlis in the jaw, causing him to miss Trunks. " Who the hell are you! " " You should know better than to touch the son of a saiyan prince. The only pitiful saiyan I see here is you. " " Father. Your here. " says Trunks. " Vegeta. What are you doing back? " says Goku. " Kakarot , you can never handle anything by yourself. Everytime I see you, your bleeding and coughing for air. " " I see. You are Prince Vegeta and this future person is your son. I hope you have more sense than Kakarot and join me. It's alot better than dying. " " Me join you? Don't make me laugh ! You should be working for me you piece of trash ! Kakarot and the others were unable to show you what a true saiyan is made of. But I will show you alot MORE!! Urrraaaaaghhh!!! " Vegeta powers up to super saiyan and straight to level 2. " Now you bastard, feel the power of a saiyan elite! " The ground trembles and Turlis is struck in awe as he powers up his most powerful attack. " Final Flaaaaassssshhhhh!! " Sweat drops from Turlis's face as this powerful force prepares to collide into him. He braces himself for the blast. VRRRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!! Vegeta sits there with a smirk believing he had finished off a foe that not even Kakarot could defeat. The smoke clears revealing that Turlis was far from finished. " We can't win. " thinks Goku. Vegeta stares at Turlis eyes and mouth wide unable to understand what he is witnessing. " This is getting hectic. With each attack their power level gets higher. That blast could of damaged me good if I wasn't paying attention. " thinks Turlis. " That does it ! Remember when I said I have unbelievable power ? Now I will show you my full capacity ! Make peace with your maker for this will be the last time you ever breathe ! " Turlis rises in the air and the sky begins to turn green and yellow. His body begins to glow with a strange orange color. " See this before you Kakarot ? It is the eternal gateway ! " " That power." thinks Gohan. The streams of yellow and green seem to be feeding, fueling him much needed strength. " YAAGGGHHHH!! " he screams and cloud of smoke surrounds his body. " Huh? " everyone wonders as they wait for the smoke to clear. It clears exposing his legs, then his torso and then his face. " What is he?! " Vegeta says. " Such power ! " Goku thinks loudly. The smoke clears revealing Turlis's new look.   
  
He resembles a super saiyan in ever way except that his hair is orange and not yellow. " Is he a super saiyan? " thinks Trunks. " But his hair is orange. " " Are you ready to die ? " The remaining supers charge up to level 2 with Vegeta. " I'll take that as a yes. Now feel the power of the most powerful being in the UNIVERSE !! " He rushes towards them and swings at Vegeta and knocks him through a couple of boulders. Trunks engages him to no avail and is grabbed in the face and slammed into the ground. Gohan shoots a couple of blasts and Turlis teleports out of the way of them. Everytime Gohan shoots, Turlis gets closer and closer until he is directly in Gohan's face. Gohan angered, tries to punch him but Turlis fades then reappears above Gohan and kicks him down a cliff. " Gohan! " screams Goku charging Turlis. " Yes Kakarot. Now it's just me and you! " The battle starts with Goku and Turlis locking hands. Turlis wins this war of mercy having Goku down on both knees in pain. " This is exactly how you should be when you address me . Haha. The great Kakarot. On his knees. If you beg for mercy, I might let you live. " " You get no satisfaction from me! " cries Goku. " Very well. " He pulls Goku in, knees him and does a two fisted hammer lock on the back of his head knocking him straight into the ground. Turlis walks to his side, spits on him and starts to kick him. " Yaaaaaaa.....ccuuccu.." " Scream in pain. I enjoy seeing the painful look in your eyes! Die you stupid fool ! " " Leave him alone ! " yells Gohan. Turlis kicks Goku in the air then punches him straight into Gohan. He turns around and Vegeta's in his face, ready to attack. Vegeta swings and misses but Trunks comes out of nowhere to help. Together, father and son, they take him on. The battle is fast and inbetween there somewhere, Trunks manages to kick Turlis and with this minor distraction, Vegeta prepares his attack. " Big Bang Attack ! " Turlis sees this coming so he grabs Trunks and throws him in the way. " Oh no! Trunks! " screams Vegeta. Surely, Trunks would not be able to survive his father's attack. Brraarccccccckkkk! There's a big explosion but Trunks is unhurt. Gohan had thrown a blast in the way. " I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else ! " cries Gohan. Now he joins the battle with Trunks and Vegeta. " Yaaaaagggghhhhh!! " " Haaaaaaaa!!! " is heard as emotions run high in this battle. Goku, now up, comes and joins the battle. " You think all four you can actually come together to defeat me ?! Not even four super saiyans can match my power ! " One by one, Turlis beats them down. The z warriors are fallen in defeat. The crimson red on their faces show the hopelessness of the battle. " The...prince...of all saiyans...can..not be taken....out like...this. " says Vegeta. " We never had a..chance. " thinks Trunks. " Picc..olo. " says Gohan. " They're has to be...a way to win. " says Goku. " That's it ! Listen! Everyone! Turlis is getting his power from the eternal gateway. If we destroy it then Turlis has no more power." " I'll try anything. I can't die like this ! " says Vegeta. " It's time for my most awesome attack. I will use the full power of the gateway to destroy you all ! Finally victory is mine!! Haaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaa!!! " Turlis raises his hands behind his head and gathers energy from the the eternal gateway. " We have to hurry! " yells Goku. They are all back to their feet and begin to use the last of their strength to form their final attacks. " You fools ! You cannot stand up to my incredible power ! The power of the gateway will make your pathetic blasts seem like water spouts ! " " KA...ME..." " FINAL....." " MASEN...." " FINISHING...." the area where this massive battle is taking place has energy bouncing all over the place. Never in the history of the universe has such a catalysmic battle taken place. The hope of the entire planet as well as maybe the universe is relying on this last massive attack. " This is for Piccolo." Gohan thinks as a tear falls down his face. " It's now or never. " Vegeta thinks. " My future existence is relying on this last shot. " Trunks thinks, charging his blast. " The people of earth are depending on us. I cannot let them down. " thinks the pure hearted saiyan Goku. " Prepare to DIE !! " the wretched Turlis says. " YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! " " HAMEHAAAAA!!!" "FLAAAAAASH!!! " "KOHAAAAA !!! " "BUUUUSTER!!! " beams shoot towards Turlis. " Your beams won't work on me ! " They are at the point of hitting Turlis but at the last minute, the ki's veer off, straight towards the gateway in the sky. " Huh. Why did they mi....NOOOO!!! The GATEWAY!! " Their beams of hope collide with the gateway causing a chain reaction of explosions. " NO! DAMN YOU KAKAROT ! " Trrrrrccccckkkkkvccccc is the sound you can from a distace of the eternal gateway imploding on itself. Turlis's hair is no longer orange and he begins to float in the sky back to the gateway. " I'll RETURN AGAIN ONCE THE GATEWAY REOPENS ! THIS IS NOT THE END!! " His now powerless body slips back into the eternal gateway to be returned back into hell. The gateway then closes just as quietly as it had opened. Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku fall out of super saiyan and fall on the ground exhausted. " We must never forget those who gave their lives today to save earth." Goku smiles then closes his eyes.   
  
With the help of King Kai, the elder of New Namek was informed of the situation and they were able to summon Porunga. And with the 3 wishes, they wish Yamucha and Piccolo back to earth. With the third, they wish for the eternal gateway to never be reopened again. " Piccolo !" screams Gohan. " It's good to be back. " says Piccolo. " Yamucha! Long time no see. " says Goku. " Thanks for bringing us back. " Yamucha says. " That Turlis was one bad dude. " says Krillin. " He licked me and Juhachigou good. " " Ahem.. He licked WHO good ? " says Juhachigou. Everyone then busts out in laughter. " Hey dad. You think Turlis will ever come back ? " asks Gohan. " I don't know son. I don't know. "   
  
In Hell sits Turlis, sulking in his defeat. " Why ? Why couldn't I beat him ? I lost for a second time. DAMN YOU KAKAROT ! damn you......"   
  
THE END to another Dragonball Story 


End file.
